


Stripe's Blend

by sleekcreek



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of Coffee!, M/M, Tweek saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleekcreek/pseuds/sleekcreek
Summary: Richard Tweak has an idea... and it doesn't fly too well with his son.





	Stripe's Blend

Tweek walked into the back of his parent’s coffee shop to clean up and found his Dad sampling a few different blends of coffee. When Mr. Tweak noticed his son’s presence, he gestured at Tweek. “Come sample these, son. I think I’m onto something.” 

Tweek just groaned. “Do I have to? How many new blends do you have to make?”

Richard set the little paper cup he was holding down. “Son, this is a special blend, and I think it’ll help business.” Help the business? 

Tweek walked over and looked down one of the cups. “What’s so special about it? What are you gonna call it?”

“Well the beans are from a town in Peru, Chanchamayo… I think they taste exceptional, don’t you?” 

Tweek bit his lip before taking a sip. Hmm… it did taste good. “Yeah, they’re good I guess. But what’re you gonna call it?” Tweek began to drink more. 

“Craig’s Cup!”

Tweek spat the coffee back into the cup. “Craig’s WHAT!?” There was no way that his father was going to name a blend after Craig Tucker… that was humiliating. 

“His cup, son. ‘Craig’s Cup’. Like if he had a cup of cof-”

“I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! Why would you name a blend after him!? That’s weird, Dad! You can’t! It’s embarrassing! You’re going to embarass me infront of the whole town!”

Mr. Tweek grabbed Tweek’s spoiled cup, threw it out, and handed him a new one. “Because, son, Craig is pretty much family. Don’t you think he deserves his own blend?”

“NO! He doesn’t!” Tweek took another sip of the coffee and began to think. His Dad called it a special blend, and said it’d be good for business… good for business because he’s naming it after Craig… his gay son’s gay boyfriend… Tweek narrowed his eyes. “You’re just trying to cash in on MY relationship! You don’t actually care!” 

Richard was caught. Damn it. “Well, why wouldn’t I? He has helped business… and with the holidays around the corner I thought it’d be nice to get you and your mom some nice gifts, you’d probably be able to get Craig something nice too.” 

Tweek swore to himself. His Dad was right. But there was no way in hell he’d let a blend be named after his boyfriend, Craig was much too private of a kid to enjoy that spotlight. Tweek set the cup down and placed his hands on his hips. “How about this…” his father perked up in interest. “You name the blend after Stripe, our guinea pig. It’ll probably get more attention too because Stipe’s our baby and the only thing better for business than your gay son is your gay son’s fluffy baby. In return, you leave Craig out of the business. He doesn’t even want his picture taken, let alone be the face of a company.” Richard just stood in silence. This sounded way better than what he was planning. “And one more condition.”

“What’s that?”

“We get to have another guinea pig. They’re social creatures and I don’t like the idea of Stripe being alone. Craig and I haven’t talked about it yet but we will be soon, when we’re ready to handle it…”

“Sure, you can have as many guinea pigs as you want!”

“That’s what I thought.” Tweek took his apron off and hung it on the wall. “You know where to find me, call me if you need me…” Tweek always went over to Craig’s after helping his parents at the shop. 

…

A month later, Craig got home from school to find a peculiar bag of beans on the counter. “Stripe’s Blend” it said, and had a giant picture of his guinea pig on it. He picked it up, and looked over at his mom who was cooking dinner. “What in the hell is this? A joke?”

His mom looked over at the bag in question. “No, no! It’s Tweek Bro’s new blend! It hits the shelves this week! Mr. Tweak brought over the first package for you, since Stripe is your pet! Isn’t that sweet?” 

No. Tweek’s dad was never sweet. Kind, sure, but there was always an ulterior motive behind his actions and this one was clear as day. He walked into the living room with the package, plopped down on the couch, and dialed Tweek. After explaining the situation he heard Tweek sigh on the other end of the phone. 

“He was going to name the blend after you! I had to stop him from doing that so I suggested Stripe!” Oh shit.

“Oh, shit… wow… thanks babe!” he couldn’t even imagine what he’d do if the package currently in his hands was named after him. Now he didn’t really mind that Stripe had his own blend of coffee. “Thanks for saving me… I think I would’ve exploded if I saw my face on this.”

“I know you would, dear, that’s why I stopped it. Kay, I’ve got to go! Love you!”

“Love you too! See you tonight!” He hung up, and leaned back in the cushions. He didn’t even want to think about how long it’d be before Richard Tweak came up of another way to profit off of his son’s relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little drabble I wrote for my tumblr, sleekcreek, based off of a headcanon that I had!


End file.
